Remise en Question ?
by AShanitilli
Summary: Au début, je voulais faire une fic shipper... Les personnages n'ont pas voulu !


**Remise en question?**

L'équipe venait juste de déposer toute une série d'indices matériels à soumettre à Abby. Du sang, des fibres, douilles et même… une dent. Gibbs eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir à son bureau quand la silhouette du directeur fit son apparition devant lui.

Jen: _Dans mon bureau, TOUT DE SUITE!_

Elle avait l'air furieuse, mieux valait obtempérer, avait pensé Gibbs. Il se doutait bien de la réaction de son directeur. Il avait encore outrepassé un ordre en se rendant dans cet entrepôt désaffecté. En se levant, il fit comprendre à ses agents que tout irait bien, qu'il avait la situation bien en main, et surtout qu'il fallait qu'ils continuent leurs investigations pendant son absence. Gibbs suivit le directeur Shepard jusque dans son bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, puis se retourna, plus furibonde que jamais. Ca sentait le roussi…

Jen: _Jethro__, tu dépasses les bornes. J'en ai plus qu'assez de couvrir tes insubordinations, marre aussi d'être la dernière à connaître l'avancement de tes enquêtes. C'est assez humiliant de l'apprendre par le FBI, car c'est bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vivre les quelques secondes de flottement avant d'essayer d'inventer un développement cohérent. __Jethro__. … __Jethro__? Tu m'écoutes?_

Gibbs: _Hmm__? Tu disais?_

Jen: _Tu te rends compte que tu mets le NCIS dans une position délicate? On va finir par passer pour des Cow-boys. Ce manque de crédibilité va nous pénaliser à la longue…_

Gibbs: _Mais on est efficace!_

Jen: _Je ne dis pas le contraire __Jethro__! Mais tes manières d'agir sont préjudiciables. Les gens imaginent que je ne te contrôle pas._

Gibbs: _Tu le fais?_

Jen: _J'ai pas mal de difficultés en effet. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête… Ce que je m'apprête à faire, ce n'est pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur. _

Gibbs: _Mise à pied?_

Jen: _Oui, pour une semaine__…__ Ca __va aller_

Gibbs: _…_

Il déposa son insigne et son arme, puis sortie en trombe du bureau du directeur. Il était maintenant plus en colère que Jen au début de la conversation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remontrance pour un entrepôt désaffecté. Il prit rapidement ses affaires dans l'open space et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sans même un regard pour ses collègues. Quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur Shepard se présenta devant Tony, McGee et Ziva, espérant expliquer la situation à ceux-ci sans trop de heurts.

**NCIS - NCIS - NCIS - NCIS – NCIS**

Après plusieurs heures passées à poursuivre la construction de son bateau, Gibbs remonta au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur. Il prit deux bières, les ouvrit, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil, posant une bouteille sur la petite table de bois en face de lui. La pièce était sombre, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'allumer la lumière.

«_A la tienne __Jen_», lança-t-il au canapé placé devant lui.

Une main saisit la bouteille. Jen apparut dans le halo de la lune. Ses cheveux détachés reposaient délicatement le long de son chemisier chocolat. Elle s'était changée depuis le boulot. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon beige et des chaussures plates. Elle n'était pas non plus maquillée, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

Jen: _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure._

Gibbs: _Trop entreprenant?_

Jen: _Un peu trop parfois. Je sais bien ce que vaut ton instinct dans le feu de l'action. Je l'ai vu suffisamment pour l'apprécier. __Il a encore été utile aujourd'hui…_

Gibbs: _Je ne suis pas au courant…_

Jen: _Je voulais te faire la surprise. La petite descente de cet après-midi a permis à ton équipe de coincer le coupable du meurtre du quartier-maître. Ils ont été brillants._

Gibbs: _Je suis d'accord. Ils font tous un travail remarquable. Ils s'investissent tous à 100. Tous ceux avec qui j'ai travaillé l'ont fait en fait._

Jen: _Parce qu'on a tous été poussés par un esprit fort._

Gibbs se tut un moment, le temps de faire le tour de tous ces coéquipiers passés et présents. Il est vrai qu'il leur en demandait beaucoup, mais seulement parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient la possibilité de se surpasser à chaque instant. Un Marine a toujours en lui la notion du dépassement de soi: en mission, il en va de sa propre survie ou de celle de son équipe. C'est le petit plus qui distingue un soldat d'un bon soldat, un enquêteur d'un bon enquêteur.

Gibbs: _Tu crois que je pousse trop les gens à aller dans mon sens?__ Que je suis trop exigent parfois?_

Jen: _Je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu es extrêmement difficile à vivre. Tu inculques aux autres que l'échec est intolérable alors que c'est humain. Les personnes les plus fragiles préfèrent prendre leurs distances plutôt que de t'avouer leurs faiblesses.__ Et ce que je te dis ne vaut pas que pour l'aspect professionnel._

Gibbs: _C'est pour ça que tu es partie?_

Jen: _Entre autre. Il faut savoir se reposer sur ses lauriers de temps en temps. Si on ne le fait pas au boulot, c'est à la maison que ça se fait. Seulement, il est impossible de le faire si tu es là. Tu es perpétuellement au pas de charge. Si ça n'est pas usant pour toi, ça l'est pour les autres.__ Ceci dit, sur le plan professionnel, tu mènes tes hommes à la perfection. Ne change rien. Par contre, si tu pouvais faire un peu plus confiance au directeur du NCIS, ça me faciliterai__t__ la tâche._

Gibbs: _Le directeur me déteste…_

Jen: _Oh non, loin de là. __Pourquoi crois-tu__ que j'aurais accepté ce poste sinon?_

Gibbs sourit pour la première fois depuis l'après midi! Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Jen et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Gibbs: _Pour m'embêter!_


End file.
